Chapter 560
Chapter 560 is called "The Prisoners of Impel Down". Cover Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Zoro's "Where the hell are they? What a pain in the ass" Final Vol. "Approaching shadow". Short Summary As Luffy runs off, Smoker tries to follow but is blocked by Hancock. Meanwhile, Doflamingo tells Ivankov that Kuma recently lost all of his will as a human, becoming a weapon of the World Government. As Kuma attacks the pirates, Ivankov fights back. At the same time, Crocodile and Mr. 1 fight the Whitebeard Pirates. However, Jozu attacks Crocodile, forcing Doflamingo to intervene. Doflamingo suggests that the two team up, while Luffy runs into Mihawk. Long Summary The chapter starts with Hancock giving Luffy a key and telling him that it is the key that unlocks Ace's handcuffs. Luffy becomes very excited at this and jumps on Hancock to hug her and shouting thank you. Hancock becomes overcome with Luffy's sign of emotion and she drops to the ground. The marines watching her and Luffy are astounded that Luffy "beat" her with a sumo wrestling move. Hancock begins thinking about what just happened and thinks that because Luffy held her tightly, they are married. Smoker again tries to go after Luffy but Hancock once more stops him. Smoker asks Hancock if she knows what the marines will do to her after everything's over but Hancock does not seem to care. Luffy continues to run and he runs into the scene with Ivankov, Kuma, and Doflamingo. Ivankov asks Doflamingo what he means by "Kuma is dead" if Kuma is standing right there. Luffy asks if Ivankov knows him. When Doflamingo again states that the pacifista isn't Kuma, Ivankov again demands to know what he means. Doflamingo explains that several days before Ace's execution date Dr. Vegapunk made a final modification on Kuma. When Ivankov says he doesn't understand, Doflamingo goes on to say that Kuma volunteered himself to become the Government's test patient. What originally started as simple transformations of his arms and legs went on and on as more and more parts modified. Ivankov shouts that Kuma hated the World Government which Doflamingo replies that he doesn't know the full deal Kuma had with the Government, but he does know that all his past has been erased. At this, Luffy remembers that on Sabaody Archipelago Kuma had said to him "We will never meet again". As Kuma attacks again, Ivankov uses Face Spectrum and Galaxy Wink. Ivankov says that there has never been a person who has forgotten him and that he will pound the memories back into Kuma. Ivankov then orders his followers to back up Luffy who begins to run to the gallows. As Luffy continues to run, we see Buggy who is telling his new followers (the escapees from Impel Down) to begin "the plan". Crocodile is being attacked by many followers of Whitebeard, but he and Mr. 1 are managing to kill or at least seriously wound most of them. Whitebeard says that Crocodile is being a pain in the ass and on cue, Jozu uses his devil fruit ability to create a giant diamond fist to punch Crocodile into a spot near Doflamingo. He continues to charge Crocodile when Crocodile shouts to Doflamingo not to do anything unless he wants to get killed. Doflamingo laughs at this remark and recommends that they join forces. In the final page Luffy is running directly at the gallows but is intercepted by Mihawk. Mihawk says to himself, "My apologies Red-Hair, I won't hold back here". Luffy recognizes Mihawk and Mihawk questions whether Luffy will die now or if he will be able to escape his Black Blade. Quick References Chapter Notes *Smoker's jutte has been destroyed by Boa Hancock. *It is revealed that Bartholomew Kuma's modification into a Pacifista (PX-0) is complete. *Mihawk prepares to fight Luffy. Characters Anime episode * Cover page: Episode 456 * Episode 469 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 560